


The devil in the angel

by Kukeluusje



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukeluusje/pseuds/Kukeluusje
Summary: I might have combined Heathers with vampires, whoops, sorry not sorry.





	The devil in the angel

Sweet that’s never been a word to describe me. From the moment I was reborn I was out for blood. Using my new found strength for evil.  
My existence became a ghost story scaring villages, towns, colonies all over the new world.  
I had fun and all was well, I could get way with everything I pulled.  
Until the 1920 when I pissed of the wrong New Orleans woman.  
The bitch practiced Voodoo and I when I realized, it was to late.  
And now I’m doomed. 


End file.
